marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson Fisk (Earth-1610)
, possibly indicating an affair. Her death came at the end of a play for territory by another crime boss, the Kangaroo, who was taken into custody. The Kingpin recently purchased the holding firm GG Enterprises, which owned the company that carried the licencing rights of the Spider-Man movie franchise. By purchasing the GG, Kingpin technically owned Spider-Man's likeness. After Iron Fist betrayed the Ultimate Knights team's intentions to him, he had Spider-Man captured and waves this information in front of him, citing it as the only reason he would allow Spider-Man to continue to roam free. At the same time, he had Moon Knight assaulted and taken away, and torched Daredevil's offices. In retaliation, a crazed Daredevil broke into Fisk's offices and threatened to murder his comatose wife by snapping her neck. As Kingpin pled with Daredevil not to turn something that he only saw as "business" into something personal, Spider-Man and the rest of the Knights persuaded Daredevil to let her go on the condition that Fisk left the country. Daredevil grudgingly agreed. Fisk, furious that the heroes had broken into his house and threatened his wife, ordered their deaths, and that Spider-Man's school to be blown up while class was in session. Unfortunately for Fisk, the Moon Knight (whom Fisk had ordered his assassination) escaped death from the Kingpin's men and turned himself in, saying the Kingpin ordered his kill. As such, Fisk was arrested as he tried to leave the country. After the Ultimatum wave was finished, Fisk was able to come back to New York, since all records of him were washed away. Preparing to restart his crime business, he was interrupted by the unknown foe Mysterio, who used a unknown energy to blast Kingpin out of the window of his building. Falling many stories, Wilson Fisk was undoubtedly killed. The news media confirms Fisk's death, but mistakenly ruled the cause of death as suicide until it was then clarified by Mysterio himself through online-video. | Powers = None known | Abilities = The Kingpin is composed almost entirely of muscle that has been developed to enormous size, much like a sumo wrestler, and he possesses peak human strength. His vast bulk shields him from many forms of injury, either providing padding or causing penetration wounds to only strike him relatively superficially. He has extraordinary skill in hand-to-hand combat, specializing in a number of martial arts, including sumo wrestling. His fighting skills and unusual agility for a man of his size compensate for a great difference between his human level of strength and that of Spider-man. The Kingpin is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. | Strength = The Kingpin possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. The Kingpin is virtually as strong as it is possible for a man of his age, height, and weight to be without having superhuman strength. His great bulk does not consist of fat but of muscles that have been developed to enormous size, as in a sumo wrestler. The Kingpin can lift (press) approximately 650 pounds. | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Kingpin sometimes carries a walking stick which contains a concealed laser beam weapon that fires a short pulse of 300 watts, enough energy to vaporize a handgun. The walking stick can also be used to fire a concentrated spray of sleeping gas. The Kingpin's diamond stickpin also contains a small, highly compressed container of sleeping gas which is effective when fired directly into an opponent's face at close range. The Kingpin uses the stickpin gas as a last resort. | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Mysterio Category:Death of Spider-Man